The Wavis D
SOME ARTICLES ARE INCOMPLETE. APOLOGIES FOR ALL OF THE MISSING INFORMATION. X-men-days-of-future-past-logo.jpg|X-Men: Days of Future Past|link=X-Men (part)|linktext=The party travel back to the past to avert an apocalyptic world. Endaria_31.05.2018|Endaria Updated|link=Endaria|linktext=The prime world's map is fully realised with new world maps. Ishinabeesh.jpg|Ishinabeesh|link=Ishinabeesh|linktext=The largest team yet go on their sea-based adventures. DBE.JPG|Darwick: Beyond Endaria Returns!|link=Darwick: Beyond Endaria|linktext=The return of Darwick: Beyond Endaria sees a more intense story occuring! Main Article: The Wavis D&D Legend The Wavis D&D Legend is a Dungeons and Dragons game with four major story lines: Era of Assholes, Era of Heroes, Era of Communism, and Era of Nazis. Era of Assholes is about a small group of nomads who travel the war-torn lands of Endaria. Era of Heroes is about the rise and fall of Darwick Wavis' band of heroes, and the eventual disbandment of the team. Era of Communism is about a group of heroes who band together and are suddenly tasked with saving a dying Darwick Wavis. Era of Nazis is about the miscellaneous adventures of a team of mercenaries who try to save a world infected by one almighty ruler, Bladmir Blutin. There are several other spin-off story lines: The Defenders, Darwick: Beyond Endaria, Nope, Devil Summoners, and Disney XD&D. The Defenders is about a smaller group of heroes who take on tasks the valiant Era of Nazis party wouldn't normally handle. Darwick: Beyond Endaria is about a band of bounty hunters who fly around the galaxy getting as much money as possible. Nope is set in an alternate universe and follows two different stories: a group of travelers who end up having to expand their new kingdom, and a small team of vampire hunters. Devil Summoners is about about a team of heroes who discover an alternate world, called the demon world, and a huge, unknown organisation who are tasked with keeping demons at bay. Disney XD&D is about a team of heroes who unintentionally meet each other somewhere in Kushan, where they began going on tumultuous adventures, while meeting many bizarre characters. In addition to the story lines, there are a few one-shots: JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole, and Halloween 2017. JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole is set in the world of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, taking place just after Vento Aureo. Halloween 2017 is about a small group of rangers who try to solve a murder case, but end up meeting with a grim fate themselves. The characters, events, and locations, are all completely fictional, but some are heavily based on real life. The events don't represent the beliefs or ideals of the players. Main Article: Protagonist Party See also: Characters Darwick: Beyond Endaria No-image.gif|W.E.G.G|link=W.E.G.G SamjamelBlackson.jpg|Samjamel Blackson|link=Samjamel Blackson 5T-3V3.jpg|5T-3V3|link=5T-3V3 JamSolo.jpg|Jam Solo|link=Jam Solo TheFishBlokeFromMegamind.jpg|The Fish Bloke from Megamind|link=The Fish Bloke from Megamind Devil Summoners No-image.gif|Guillermo el Ermitaño|link=Guillermo el Ermitaño No-image3.gif|Eugene|link=Eugene No-image.gif|Isamu Guayasamin|link=Isamu Guayasamin HaydenChristensen.jpg|Hayden Christensen|link=Hayden Christensen BillintHisNye.png|Billing His Nye|link=Billing His Nye Era of Assholes No-image3.gif|Derrick the Dick|link=Derrick the Dick NiceGuy-0.png|Nice Guy|link=Nice Guy MuhammadAli.jpg|Musammad Ali|link=Musammad Ali Disney XD&D Louie.jpg|Louie|link=Louie Rastamouse.jpg|Rastamouse|link=Rastamouse Ben.jpg|Ben Swolo|link=Ben Swolo Headless Ted.JPG|Headless Ted|link=Headless Ted X-Men Rufus.jpg|Yellow Vornet|link=Yellow Vornet Mvc2-cyclops.jpg|Steve Ier|link=Richard Cuda No-image.gif|Acid Man|link=Acid Man DespacitoMan.JPG|Despacito Man|link=Despacito Man BobsMcGee.png|The one and only McGay|link=The one and only McGay Ishinabeesh No-image3.gif|Garfunkle|link=Garfunkle No-image.gif|Sober|link=Sober No-image2.gif|Mac The Scallywag|link=Mac The Scallywag No-image3.gif|Toht|link=Toht No-image.gif|Steve Anne|link=Steve Anne No-image3.gif|Father Ouledi|link=Father Ouledi No-image2.gif|Sampy Longnose|link=Sampy Longnose No-image.gif|Cool Mint|link=Cool Mint The X-Men, a group of mutants who protect the peace between humans and mutant-kind. A small team of five in the organisation (Joseph Klein, Bobs McGee, Richard Cuda, Rufus Leng, and Forrest Trump) are good friends and, despite some of their quite useless abilities, can prove quite well in a fight. The party are first seen battling it out with Sentinels, alongside Gambit. Rufus Leng (AKA Yellow Vornet) ate an entire Sentinel by himself, while Gambit through a kinetically charged Forrest Trump (AKA Hard Wood) at another. The fight was then revealed to be a simulation in the Danger Room set up by Professor Xavier and Beast. As they left the Danger Room, Xavier expressed his distastement towards Gambit, because of his overall rambunctious attitude. The party has a short perusal around the school, where they met many other X-Men, such as Mystique, Iceman, and Rogue. Later, they found out that a large majority of X-Men don't like Gambit, so they asked Xavier if he wanted to kill Gambit, which he approved, so a small team including Beast, Iceman, Quicksilver, John Travolta set out to kill the rowdy mutant. but then Xavier went into the school intercom and said "the person who kills Gambit gets to be an X-Man." This announcement caused all the students, as well as Professor X himself dashed to his room and murdered him. Meanwhile, the party went over to the gym, where they met Cyclops, a leading member of the X-Men. Joseph Klein (AKA Fat Joe) challenged Scott to a duel, which he was actually able to win, but at the devastating cost of Summers' life. Richard Cuda took his suit and visor, then dawned on the name of Cyclops after Scott. Professor Xavier then called the party over for a mission. It was revealed that an Omega-level mutant was sighted in Canada, so they were tasked with trying to recruit him if possible. They took a public plane for some reason, where there was a terrorist, but he was promptly stopped by the party, but the flight attendant mistook the situation for a murder, so the team had to escape, quickly. In Winnipeg, the party walked into a bar, which had a cage fight in the centre, there they met an almost feral man, but when they tried to initiate a conversation he drew forth his claw, revealing himself to be Logan. He initially showed no interest in joining the X-Men, but after a surprise encounter with Sabertooth, they were forced to fight, but Logan had already fled to the toilets, so alone and disadvantaged, the party fended off against Sabertooth and the barmen, as best they could, but then Richard called forth his dick and mate, Steve, and unleashed his power on the enemies, but Sabertooth was still raring to go. Hard Wood sacrificed regretfully turned himself into a tree, costing his life, but this was able to distract Sabertooth, and Fat Joe beat him with a final blow to the head. Wolverine then exited the toilet, and realised what had happened. Sensing the severity of the situation, he agreed to join the X-Men, fearing an impending doom was approaching. Featured Characters * [[Yellow Vornet|'Yellow Vornet']]' 'Protagonist * [[Cyclops (Richard Cuda)|'Cyclops (Richard Cuda)']]' 'Protagonist * [[Steve Ier|'Steve Ier']]' 'Protagonist * [[The one and only McGay|'The one and only McGay']]' 'Protagonist * [[Fat Joe|'Fat Joe']]' 'Protagonist * [[Hard Wood|'Hard Wood']]' 'Protagonist * [[Gambit|'Gambit']]' 'Ally * [[Professor Xavier|'Professor Xavier']]' 'Ally * [[Mystique|'Mystique']]' 'Ally * [[Iceman|'Iceman']]' 'Ally * [[Rogue|'Rogue']]' 'Ally * [[Beast|'Beast']]' 'Ally * [[Quicksilver|'Quicksilver']]' 'Ally * [[John Travolta|'John Travolta']]' 'Ally * [[Cyclops (Scott Summers)|'Cyclops (Scott Summers)']]' 'Ally * [[Wolverine|'Wolverine']]' 'Ally * [[Sabertooth|'Sabertooth']]' 'Villain '''Potato Kujo '''07/05/2018 - Mysteries of the Wavis D&D Legend '''Potato Kujo '''26/11/2017 - Wavis Risk '''Potato Kujo '''11/08/2017 - What to expect from the Persona D&D '''Potato Kujo '''05/11/2017 - The Wavis D&D Legend Multiverse (coming soon) '''Potato Kujo '''04/10/2017 - Patch Notes by that loser '''Potato Kujo '''19/08/2017 - Time Travel '''Potato Kujo '''30/07/2017 - The future of the Wavis D&D timeline!!! Best D&D quest of 2017? Era of Nazis Era of Communism Darwick: Beyond Endaria The Defenders Halloween 2017 SS Fantasy ]] .]] final dance.]] Category:Browse